Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of high-availability data arrays is increasing in popularity, wherein each data array may be configured to serve a plurality of hosts (e.g., servers). Typically, data arrays are apportioned into a plurality of LUNs (i.e., logical drives) that are accessed by and/or assigned to hosts. Additionally, hosts may be configured in an active or a passive fashion, wherein a passive host is on standby mode ready to be called into duty in the event that the active host fails. Unfortunately, issues may arise concerning what host (the active host or the passive host) controls a particular LUN.